A malicious file, such as malicious software (“malware”), may refer to any software used to disrupt computer operations, gather sensitive information, gain access to private computer systems, or the like. A malicious file may include a variety of types of hostile or intrusive software, including a computer virus, a worm, a Trojan horse, ransomware, spyware, adware, scareware, or other malicious software.
A client device on a customer network may download a file that is a malicious file during operation of the client device. A malicious file detection tool associated with a security device may determine that the file is malicious based on performing analysis on the file when the file is downloaded to the client device. The file may be executed on and infect the client device before the malicious file detection tool completes analysis on the file. The file may also infect other client devices on the customer network.